i'am Vampire - Detective Conan
by Carey Farron
Summary: Shiho berlari dalam kegelapan menerobos dedaunan sesekali juga menghindari pepohonan yang tinggi,malam ini adalah bulan purnama saat dimana dia harus lari jauh dari perkotaan,agar tidak memakan korban yah inilah kehidupan nya sekarang sebagai seorang yang terkena penyakit The Vampire Disease setelah melakukan percobaan pada diri nya sendiri untuk membuat penawar APTX4869.


**Spoiler**

setelah menghancurkan BO,Shinichi dan Shiho kembali ke tubuh normal mereka

namun belum cukup sampai disini,ternyata Shiho nampak berbeda,apa yang membuat nya berbeda?

"Shiho...menangislah saat kau ingin menangis"

"Jangan melihat ku..jangan pernah melihat untuk ku"

"Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang,Miyano"

"Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang membuat mu sedih yang membuat mu terluka,semuanya jadi tertawalah Shiho"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Partner ku yang berharga!"

Dimalam yang begitu gelap dan dingin itu sebuah mobil merah ber plat 4869 Miliki seorang murid SMA Teitan Shinichi Kudo sedang melaju dengan nyaman nya,maklum saja karena lalu lintas sedang sepi dikarena kan sudah terlalu larut jika kau pergi saat seperti ini,ditambah lagi salju yang tak berhenti turun membuat jalanan semakin sepi.

"Kau membuat ku melewatkan makan malam kudo-kun seharusnya aku menolak tawaran mu mengantar ku pulang"ucap Shiho,gadis berambut coklat strawberry,kulit nya sangat putih tepat nya agak pucat dengan sinis nya dia menatap keluar jendela mobil

"maaf ini di luar kuasa ku..Lagi pula kan rumah kita bersebalahan"jawab Shinichi sambil menyetir,kini mereka berdua telah kembali kewujud semula 3 bulan yang lalu setelah pertempuran melawan FBI Dan CIA melawan black organization 5 bulan yang lalu

"dasar kau Murder magnet..karena kasus malam ini aku melewatkan janji dengan teman ku"ucap Shiho menyindir

"Teman mu? Makan malam yah? Atau kencan?"jawab Shinichi mengejek shiho

"terserah kau lah…lagi pula ini hanya untuk melanjutkan penelitian di rumah Hakase"ucap shiho menatap sinis shinichi yang mengejek nya

"Miyano…."ucap shinchi

"apa?"jawab wanita blonde itu dengan malas nya

"bagaimana kalau kita makan malam..aku lapar"ucap Shinichi nyengir

Shiho mendengus Tak lama kemudian Telepon Hp shinichi bergetar.

 _"_ _Halo..Ran?"  
"Hey Shinichi…apa kau sudah makan malam_"tanya nya

 _"_ _tidak belum"_ jawab shinichi menggerling shiho yang duduk di jok samping nya

 _"_ _bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dirumah ku..aku memasak lebih..tapi ternyata ayah tidak pulang jadi maksud ku kalau kau ada waktu,bagaimana?"  
"Hmm baiklah aku akan datang kerumah mu"_

"Miyano errr…bagaimana kalau makan malam nya nanti saja Ran mengundang ku untuk makan malam"ucap shinichi agak Ragu

"bukankah yang lapar tadi itu kau kudo-kun? Aku tidak masalah"jawab Shiho.

Kemudian Shinichi mengantar Shiho pulang,Shiho membuka knop pintu mobil dia keluar dari mobil shinichi.

"terima kasih tumpangan nya"ucap shiho,Shinichi mengangguk dan berjalan lurus untuk sampai ke kantor detective mouri,Shinichi melihat dari spion mobil ada seseorang pria muda yang membukakan shiho pagar dan itu bukan Professor agasa.

"apa itu teman yang miyano bilang tadi?rasa nya aku kenal"pikir shinichi

Shiho masuk kerumah dan melepaskan sepatu nya.

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"tanya shiho

"Tidak juga…"jawab seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan shiho coklat strawberry,Saguru hakuba.

"siapa yang mengantar mu tadi?"tanya saguru

Shiho meletakan tas nya di sofa

"Dia partner ku…kudo-kun"

Saguru berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari atas meja.

"aku mendapatkan ini dari Rumah Sakit ku"sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan besar pada shiho

Shiho tersenyum dan mengeluarkan salah benda yang ada didalam nya 'sekantung darah'

"apa kau suka AB Rhesus negative? Aku tidak sengaja menemukan nya"ucap Saguru

"ini sangat langka"ucap Shiho sambil sedikit mengendus kantung darah itu "dimana hakase?" tanya shiho

"dia ke Kyoto untuk penelitian"jawab Saguru sambil membuka kulkas di dapur "Kau punya daging?"lanjut nya bertanya

Shiho mengambil tas nya dan mengeluarkan daging sapi mentah yang dibungkus dengan sterofoam

"aku punya sedikit disini"ucap shiho sambil mengangkat bungkusan daging itu

Saguru berjalan kearah shiho

"dikulkas mu hanya ada sayur"ucap saguru sambil mengambil daging ditangan shiho

"daging hanya akan membuat perut hakase semakin buncit hakuba-kun"ucap shiho "bersyukurlah aku membeli nya di minimarket karena ingat kau akan kerumah ku"ucap shiho sambil pergi kekamar nya

"Dasar Vampire"ucap saguru mengejek Shiho

"aku dengar itu"ucap shiho dari kamar nya

Saguru memandangi daging ditangan nya.

Setelah pertempuran melawan Black Organization Shiho atau tepat nya saat itu masih Ai terus meneleti penawar APTX4869,Karena saat dimarkas Black Organization data penawar nya hanya ada setengah jadi Ai meneliti nya sendiri,Dia terus mencoba nya ternyata Tikus putih tidak terlalu cocok untuk diteliti jadi Ai mulai mencoba nya pada dirinya sendiri,dia telah melakukan nya sampai 7 kali dan itu membuat berberapa jaringan tubuh nya berubah,kulit nya mulai memucat dan bibirnya menjadi begitu merah,ditambah lagi dia tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari terlalu lama dan juga selalu kekurangan darah,bawang putih memperparah segala nya dan membuat semuanya bertambah aneh jadi dia menghindari bawang putih dan mulai meminum darah ciri-ciri ini begitu cocok dengan penyakit Porphyria atau The Vampire entah kenapa kecepatan dan kekuatan nya 5 kali lebih cepat dari manusia normal,Sedangkan Saguru? Dia Werewolf atau manusia serigala,apa alasan nya dia menjadi Werewolf? Entahlah saguru tidak pernah memberitahukan nya.

Pagi Hari nya Dirumah Hakase

"hakuba-kun sampai kapan kau disini?"tanya shiho saat melihat Saguru duduk dimeja makan sambil memakan daging yang kali ini sudah matang.

"aku bosan di hotel"jawab Saguru

Shiho mendengus dan mengambil berberapa helai roti kini dia sudah Rapi akan pergi kesekolah SMA Teitan.

"aku iri dengan mu..meski kau bukan manusia 100% kau bisa makan makanan manusia"ucap Saguru

Shiho mendeathglear Saguru.

Setelah 5 menit kemudian shiho bangkit dari meja makan

"aku harus cepat pergi sebelum matahari muncul"sambil memasang mantel dan membawa tas nya.

"kenapa kau harus pergi sekolah? Bukankah kau sudah lulus universitas kedokteran waktu masih di BO?"tanya saguru

"ini untuk alasan menolak Pekerjaan siang hari Di Lab...Jika di sekolah aku bisa hanya tinggal di kelas kalau di Lab tidak ada jaminan aku hanya berada diruangan"jawab Shiho sambil membuka pintu

Dia bertemu Shinichi yang berdiri didepan rumah bertuliskan Kudo Shinichi menenunggu nya

"Kudo-kun bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk mu?"ucap shiho

"aku sengaja…"ucap shinichi,mereka berjalan pergi kesekolah

"Siapa laki-laki yang menginap dirumah Hakase Miyano?ini tidak bagus kau tahu?lagi pula hakase sedang di Kyoto Siapa dia?"tanya shinichi cepat

"jadi kau menunggu ku hanya untuk bertanya yang seperti itu?"jawab Shiho sarkastik "Dia teman ku yang ku bilang kemarin" jeda sesaat "nama nya Saguru Hakuba kau pasti mengenal nya kan metantei?"lanjut Shiho

"Saguru…Hakuba?kenapa dia disini?"ucap shinichi

"Ada yang ingin kami teliti"

"Bagaimana kau mengenal nya?"

"itu panjang Kudo"ucap Shiho agak kesal karena shinichi terus bertanya. "itu Dia tuan putri nya"lanjut nya agak menyindir sambil memandang lurus kedepan

"Shinichi!"teriak Ran sambil berlari kearah Shinichi dan Shiho

"Ohayou Miyano-San"ucap Ran pada Shiho

"Ohayou"sahut Shiho

"Sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini"ucap shiho sambil berjalan duluan

Shinichi dan Ran hanya menatap punggung anak memang selalu begitu.

"Shinichi kau pergi lebih awal..bahkan sebelum aku menjemput mu"ucap Ran berjalan berdampingan dengan Shinchi

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Miyano…dia selalu pergi pagi-pagi jadi aku menunggu nya"ucap shinichi,Mereka berdua berjalan dengan didampingi Salju yang berjatuhan

"hmm...tapi aku heran kenapa dia selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali"Gumam Ran

Shiho berjalan sendirian pergi ke SMA Teitan.

Dirumah Hakase saguru hanya terus melihat jam pasir didepan nya,dia jadi teringat saat pertama kali dia bertemu Shiho,Dalam suasana kegelapan yang pekat

Flashback

 _Di malam purnama 2 bulan yang lalu,tepat nya di salah satu hutan lindung sekitar Osaka Se ekor serigala besar berwarna abu-abu dan putih yang berlari ke tengah hutan lindung menjauh dari keramaian pedesaan,serigala itu sedang berburu tapi ada sesuatu yang melintas cepat dibelakang nya serigala besar itu menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang berpakaian gelap dan memakai tudung kepala dari pakaian nya,Gadis itu memiliki tatapan berbahaya seolah baru saja mendapatkan buruan nya,Gadis itu tersenyum sedang sang serigala bingung karena gadis ini tidak terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan,Serigala itu mendekati sang gadis menatap fisik nya dan mengelilingi gadis itu,dan saat itu_

 _"_ _DORR!"Suara tembakan meletup ke arah mereka,itu adalah pemburu liar_

 _"_ _sial tidak tepat kena jantung nya"ucap pemburu itu yang kembali mengarahkan senapan nya,tapi saat itu Serigala dan Gadis tadi sudah hilang entah pergi kemana._

 _"_ _hey..hey kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya gadis tadi kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sama seperti nya,pemuda itu duduk bersandar disalah satu pohon besar dan Darah terus keluar dari bahu pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu._

 _"_ _aku baik-baik saja"ucap pemuda awal gadis itu terus menahan diri nya saat melihat darah segar yang mengalir bahu pemuda itu,Gadis itu mundur berberapa langkah dia bisa-bisa membunuh pemuda ini jika dia tidak cepat pergi_

 _"_ _hey kau mau kemana?"tanya pemuda itu_

 _"_ _Aku harus pergi"ucap gadis itu cepat sambal berpaling dan berjalan menjauh_

 _"_ _apa kau akan meninggakan ku sendirian ditengah hutan ini?"Tanya pemuda itu_

 _"_ _Bodoh! Kau Serigala ini tempat mu"jawab gadis itu sambil terus berjalan_

 _"_ _Dasar kau Vampire"ucap pemuda itu_

 _Gadis tadi berhenti belangkah dan berbalik_

 _"_ _dari mana kau tahu aku Vampire?"tanya gadis itu_

 _"_ _Aku pernah bekerja di salah satu lab yang menyinggung penyakit_ _Por_ _phyria atau The Vampire Disease ciri-ciri nya sama seperti apa yang ada pada mu"sambil terus menahan darah yang keluar dari bahu nya_

 _Gadis itu mendengus_

 _"_ _dan apa juga ada virus yang membuat manusia jadi serigala hah?"sindir gadis itu_

 _"_ _aku tidak ingin membahas nya"ucap pemuda itu berdiri salah satu tangan nya terus menggenggam bahu nya diulurkan nya kepada gadis itu,tangan yang penuh darah_

 _"_ _Saguru hakuba"ucap pemuda itu,Dengan agak ragu gadis itu mengulurkan tangan nya juga_

 _"_ _Shiho miyano"ucap nya kemudian langsung melepaskan tangan nya dan menggosok-gosok nya dengan tangan nya yang lain_

Flashback End'

Saguru mendengus mengingat kejadian itu,pertemuan yang sangat jauh dari kesan manis seperti pertemuan nya dengan gadis-gadis cantik lain nya,pertemuan di café mewah,club yang menarik,mall atau tempat-tempat menyenangkan lainya

Sepulang sekolah

"kau sudah datang"

"kau belum pulang?"ucap shiho sembari menutup pintu rumah hakase

"aku senang dirumah hakase"Saguru berujar sembari mengambil sebuah buku di rak.

"Kau senang dirumah hakase atau senang dirumah bersama ku?"Shiho mulai menyindir

"Ku rasa keduanya"Saguru menjawab sembari tertawa kecil

"Hakuba-kun… mala mini bulan purnama"Ujar shiho dengan suara kecil


End file.
